Ain't No Mountain High Enough (Sunstone's Cover)
Hey guys. Sorry for the really slow activity from me lately. I've been busy again. Anyway, I wanted to try doing a song article, and how this seems, considering it's my first time (and i might have made a few mistakes) And if by any chance I feel like to, or am motivated enough to do so, I might create a story for it! :D In the meantime, enjoy the song, as well as some other stuff I added (lol), thanks! (SuperSpyChase) ---- Setting: Somewhere in a restaurant with a stage. Sunstone is seen sitting opposite from Emerald. Sunstone: Hey Emerald, I'll be back in a few, ok? Emerald didn't say anything, as usual, as expected. She just smiled. Sunstone hesitantly trotted off. Chase: I wonder what's up with him? Meanwhile... Sunstone runs into the entrance leading to the stage, where he wouldn't be seen. Sunstone: Okay guys...I'm here. Now what? Gemini: You do want to make a good impression, don't you? Sunstone: Well, yes. I really care fo- Skyfall: Then, why not sing a song for her? Sunstone: What..? Skyfall: You know, a song. Preferably love songs. Sunstone: I'm not doing that! Aquila: Maybe you should try. Sunstone: I don't see why I should. Skyfall: Look. Songs are one way to show your affection to others. The other ways...I don't know. Cloudburst: I don't know if songs are a good choice, but maybe you should try. Sunstone: You, the oldest among us, gets to decide usually. Why am I to decide? Cloudburst: Because you are you. It's your life. Sunstone: You have a point... Hailstorm: Look, we really like you as our bro. Emerald likes you. You know that. You were the one who invited her here. So, if you wanna try to prove something to her, a song might work. Eridanus: Yeah! Sunstone: I am still not really sure... Andromeda: Are you ever sure? Gemini: Trust us. Sunstone: I do! I don't know if it's a good idea. Acrux: As silly as it might seem, I think it's a good idea. Sunstone: I think....You think, or you KNOW? Electron: Uh... Cloudburst: Hey, calm down! Aquila: If you don't want to, you don't have to. But this might be your best opportunity to do so. Starshine: Aquila is right. This might be the moment. Sunstone: I'm...uh, not sure. Hailstorm: Oh come on! We want you to try! Anyone else in? The other siblings (Except for Sunstone): Aye! Sunstone: Okay. Song ideas? Skyfall: Love is in Bloom? Cloudburst: Isn't that a My Little Pony song? Sunstone: Yeah. Also nobody is getting marrie- Gemini: You will soon!! *winks* Sunstone: ... Acrux: How about...uh.. Aquila: Fields of Gold! Sunstone: Maybe, but we aren't yet- Electron: How about Ain't No Mountain High Enough? The other siblings: ... Skyfall: Hahah! That song is so lame, so old! Sunstone: I like the idea. Acrux: Then get to it, Sunny! Sunstone: What? But I'm not ready! Andromeda: Stop wasting time, Get in! Sunstone: Okay...Will you guys support me? Andromeda: More than ever! Aquila: You got this, big bro! Cloudburst: Hey, I'm the oldest! Skyfall: But not mature! Cloudburst: Excuse me? Polaris: *chimes in* Sorry if I didn't say anything, but we support you. Just try your best. Sunstone: Thanks, Po. If I mess something up, will you guys be there for me? Andromeda: Of course! Now GET IN!! Sunstone: Okay, Okay! (goes up the stage, unnoticed) Meanwhile... Ryder: I wonder where Sunstone went? A sound chimes in, and it starts to screech! Vortex: OW! Sunstone: Sorry, Pups! Err, dogs now, since we're getting older. I'd like to sing a song for my best friend, who has supported me ever since I came, even though she's shy and stuff. And, I wanted to sing this song for you Emerald...to tell you...um...to tell you that I love you...I really do. The Audience starts to clap, staring at Emerald as her face turns red by blushing, and a bit of embarrassment. Sunstone: *talks to himself* Come on, don't mess this up *looks to his left* Andromeda: You can do it! Sunstone: Okay... Cue the music! The music cues into a 1900's classic song... Listen, baby, Ain't no mountain high, Ain't no valley low Ain't no river wide enough, baby, If you need me, call me, No matter where you are No matter how far Don't worry, baby! Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry Voice starts to soften a bit... You don't have to worry, Cause baby, there... His siblings come in to help Sunstone out! Andromeda: Ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough Eridanus: Ain't no river wide enough, Sunstone: To keeping me from getting to you, babe! Sunstone gains a boost of confidence after his siblings decided to help him. Sunstone: Remember the day I set you free I told you you could always count on me darling From that day on, I made a vow I'll be there when you want me Aquila (chimes in) Someday, Somehow! Andromeda: Cause baby there... Sunstone and co.: Ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough Sunstone: *winks* To keeping me from getting to you, babe! Meanwhile... Gemini: Seems like he's doing great. With the help of Eri, Aquila and Andro of course... Polaris: For some reason I don't like where this is going. Acrux: What makes you say that? Polaris: The song, really. To tell him that he loves her. With this song. Hailstorm: So? Polaris: The song is kinda mediocre. It basically repeats itself over and over...Also, the song uses the word "babe" and "darling" for a while. Gemini: I see your point. Hailstorm: Still, it's a great song. Polaris: But it's repetitive! Starshine: Guys, I would like to see Sunstone's audition, okay? Acrux: Um okay... Sunstone: Oh no Darlin' '' Polaris: See what I mean?! Cloudburst: Please stop, Polaris. I thought Aquila was the rambling one. Polaris: ... Sunstone: ''No wind, no rain No winter's cold can stop me, baby Eridanus, Aquila et Andromeda (No no Baby) Sunstone: Cause you are my love Polaris: I swear I made the- Starshine: Polaris! Be quiet! Gemini: Weren't you supporting him in the first place? Hailstorm: He's kinda got a point, Polaris. You- Polaris: It was a mistake! Sunstone: If you're ever in trouble I'll be there in the double (Rubble is heard chuckling, but lightly) Just send for me Eridanus, Aquila and Andromeda: (Oh baby) My love is alive Way down in my heart Although we're miles apart (though not really) If you ever need a helpin' hand I'll be there on the double Eridanus: Just as fast as I can! All in sync: Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keeping me from getting to you, babe! (For whatever reason there happened to be a bridge in the song, instead of going directly to the last lyrics. Sunstone took this to his advantage.) Sunstone: Emerald, why not coming up to the stage and sing with me? The shy female was hesitant to go up, but she did know the song from before. Eridanus and Co: You can do this, Emerald! The audience chant her name, but not in a way that would frighten her. She finally decides to go up on stage. Polaris: Why the heck is there a bridge in the song? Cloudburst: I have no idea...but get ready, they're gonna sing together. Acrux: Oh boy, this better be good! Electron: Maybe... Starshine: *looks at Electron* Oh, hi! Electron gives a look at Starshine in dismay. Gemini: Guys! They're doing it! Acrux: What? Gemini: The duet! Polaris: Still don't know why he came up stage to tell that he loved her. I mean, didn't he already prove it a week ago? Starshine: Polaris, this isn't you. If you don't shut up... Hailstorm: I'll topple you over a cliff! Starshine: ...really, Hail? Polaris: Okay! Okay! I'll be quiet! Sunstone and Emerald: Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough Ain't no valley low enough Ain't no river wide enough To keeping me from getting to you babe! The music comes to an end as the whole audience applauds for Sunstone and Emerald. Even Sunstone's siblings, including Polaris, applauded, and came to the stage to support him. Out of joy, Sunstone hugs Emerald close to him and kisses her, feeling like he accomplished something for once. Emerald was nervous about the audience, but at the same time, she felt jovial. Sunstone: I really love you, Em. I care for you wi- His voice gets buried by the clapping of the audience, even though he planned on making another speech to the audience. However, Emerald couldn't take it. The loud clapping...the cheering, the noise....She couldn't take it anymore as she runs away from the stage. Sunstone: No! Emerald! Wait, come back! Gemini: You know, Polaris was right. The song wasn't really the best you chose. Sunstone: Seriously?! End I hope you liked my first songs article, I tries to make it as detailed as I can. Sorry if I made any errors. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanfics Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Songs